Many Reasons Why
by onewomanshow
Summary: JONAS. There were a lot of reasons why they chose each other out of everyone else. Nick x Macy


3 pages on Word, I can officially call this a oneshot. YAY! So I've been on Nacy kick lately and huge one at that and after watching the latest episode it just made want to finish this even more. *spoiler alert* Did you not see the Nacy goodness in that? And my inner teenie died and went to JONAS heaven when the truth came out. So yeah....here ya go!

* * *

Dedication:**Fabled Diamond**. HAPPY BIRTHDAY!

soundtrack; Me Without You - Ashley Tisdale, Gotta Find You - Joe Jonas.

* * *

There were many reasons why I knew my fiance, Nick Lucas, was everything I could've ever asked for and more.

Some of them being:

_You like me the best, when I'm a mess._

As much as I hated it, having a boyfriend brought out the girly side in me, much to Stella's liking. Whenever I would try and fix my hair, apply make-up, all of that good stuff, he would always stop me and say "Leave it, whether you like it or not, I found you rather beautiful when your hair is down and you're relaxing in sweats and t-shirts."

_With my imperfections, you think I'm perfect._

Like every other girl, I had flaws. I had annoying, nervous habits and yet, Nick still loved me. He didn't take them as annoying, nervous habits like everyone else; he took them as a sign. It was like the when 'she runs to you crying, hold her and ask whose butt I am kicking, baby?' thing.

_You hear what I say, when I don't say a word._

When we were alone and I would suddenly bite my lip and stare at my shoes, he would simply reply 'I love you too' for he knew I was trying to figure out how to say it.

When I would twirl my hair around my finger and look around aimlessly, he would quickly say something, anything, as a distraction for he knew it was because I felt awkward.

_You're the place I run. You know how it hurts when everything falls apart._

A few years ago my father died. Yes, my father did leave my mom and me when I was like two or three years old, but that didn't stop him from loving me and it most definitely didn't stop me from loving him. I wasn't the type of child who was estranged from their father and held grudges for everything he did in the past like they portray in movies. My mom didn't hate him, so what was the point? In a way, he made us stronger.

When I found out, I was devastated. I could've of went to Stella but a) she was visiting her grandma in Florida and b) knowing her, she would've made do something I didnt want to do.

I wanted to stand in the pouring rain, mascara running down my face, cry my eyes out, and have people stare at me like I'm crazy.

So when I walked to his house that day, on the verge of tears, voice breaking with every word I spoke, that's exactly what he let me do knowing good and well I was going to catch a nasty cold, which if anyone cares, I did.

_I wish that somehow, I could see me the way you do._

A lot of times in our relationship, I was intimidated by the other girls.

I was Macy Misa, a hometown hero, a national nobody and he was/is Nick Lucas, one third of the internationally known boy band JONAS.

It amazes me to this day that the he could have any girl he wanted, and yet he wanted me.

"Macy, you are the girl of my dreams. You're, beautiful, smart, athletic, sweet, caring, gentle... I could go on but there aren't enough words in the world to explain why I love you so much. You make me laugh, you make me cry, you made me the man that I am today and I'm very happy that I get the chance to be the one you wake up to for the rest of your life."

I'm glad he gets the chance too.

* * *

There were many reasons why I knew my fiancée, Macy Misa, was absolutely, in every way, perfect.

Let me explain:

_You're the voice I hear inside my head, the reason that Im singing._

Macy was my own, personal super fan. If I was singing for anyone, it was for her. Ever heard the saying 'when all else fails, music speaks'? Well, it should be 'when all else fails, Macy speaks'. She was the one who kept me going went I wanted to quit for she knew I loved music and wanted me to be happy even though I will always be happy as long as I have her.

What? They don't call me the romantic one for nothing.

_The song inside of me._

Whenever I got writers' block (and it was very rare that I did, just throwing that out there) I would think of Macy and then immediately get a song idea. There's **Before the Storm** during the one time we broke up, **World War III**, once we got back together, and **Much Better** which is pretty self-explanatory.

_Painting all my dreams the color of your smile._

I loved her smile. The way it brightened up any room (more importantly, my life), had the power to make a fussy baby giggle and coo uncontrollably at the sight of it, and made me forget whatever I was upset about only a few seconds ago, amazed me.

_Been feeling lost, can't find the words to say._

There were a lot of times where Macy rendered me speechless.

She made the simplest outfit (a t-shirt and jeans) stand out and look stunning. I still grin goofily everything I see her.

She played more sports than I could count and still made my time for me and my busy schedules, kept her grades up, helped her mom at the thrift store, and remembered to have fun and live a little.

She never let anything stress her out. When her neighbor had to go away on business trip for the weekend and couldnt take her spoiled of a brat daughter with her, she stayed over there and instead of letting the child get under her skin she simply took away all of her toys and went into the other room.

Which reminds me, she'll make an awesome soccer mom. That's all I'm saying. Hint, hint.

_I gotta find you._

Not gonna lie, (even though I'm pretty sure it was more than obvious), out of my brothers, I was the one who hated Macys fan girl antics the most. It's probably because I was the more serious one out of the group ( I mean it when I say, was). But as I got to know her (and Stella mentioned the only reason she tried to make Randolph into a me clone was because I'm her favorite and smelt like cookies), I realized shes a sweet, genuine person who so happens to obsess over things (sports, her grades, JONAS, etcetera, etcetera).

It didn't hurt that she was cute either. Wink, wink.

I was looking for the perfect girl and she had been injuring me the whole time. What are the odds?

By the way, I'm still pissed _he_ had the balls to ask her out before me.

"Nick, I always dreamed about dating a JONAS, being their number one fan and everything of course, so when you finally asked me out, I actually thought I was dreaming. I even kept pinching myself to make sure I was awake. Imagine how I must feel right now."

We laughed quietly at this.

"You made me feel beautiful when I thought I was the ugliest person inside and out in the world and I'm honored that you wanted me out all of the other girls you could've had."

Correction: Needed not wanted.

"There is no me without you". We said together.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Nicholas Lucas, you may the kiss the bride."

Leaning down I place a soft kiss on my wife so glad that I finally found her.

* * *

I tried to add a little humor, romance, and drama all in one, not sure if I did that very well. I don't like the ending that much but since I was so excited about posting this, I left it. If you've read Poison Ivy, you probably saw some resemblance. I had that story open while writing this one. Hehe. Songs in **bold** are by the Jonas Brothers.

Review!


End file.
